Advancements in technology have transformed the way individuals interact with one another and how commerce is conducted. Nowadays, social communication and business can be conducted via mobile devices from virtually any location on the planet at any given moment in time.
In the area of social interactions, individuals Tweet™ text messages to followers in real time when those individuals want to communicate something. Emails, Facebook™ posts, etc. can also be used for real time for communication and collaboration between individuals and enterprises.
In the area of commerce, enterprises and individuals can work from mobile devices to: perform economic transactions, collaborate on a project, and the like via text messages, email, remote application connectively to cloud services, and more.
In fact, the limits on communication and activities that can be performed nearly appear to be unbounded with recent advancements in technology.
Yet, even with all the various advancement in tools and technologies, individuals and enterprises tend to still collaborate on certain types of electronic assets in outdated manners and in manners that are dictated by electronic architectures and existing electronic services. For example, electronic files are often shared and collaborated on based on: where those files are stored, how those files are stored, and what types of native applications were used to initially create and/or distribute the files. Moreover, file collaboration is typically achieved via email attachments, which proliferates the number of file copies that exists on a network and causes collaboration confusion. Another collaboration approach is using a file system where all the users have access to collaborate.
Another issue facing enterprises with the increased technology and its widespread adoption is security. In particular, legacy services provided by an enterprise may completely lack security or use insufficient security based on current enterprise/industry standards. For the most part, trying to integrate newer security procedures into legacy services is cost ineffective for an enterprise and any such integration still maintains a tightly coupled dependency between the rewritten service and the security technology.